2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
USA/America
Known as the United States of America, dubbed as America. In Hetalia, America is the youngest member of the Allies, and the last one to enter WW2. He is brother to Canada, and was once England's colony. However, Colonial America rebelled and earned his independence during the American Revolutionary War, which created a rift between England and America's general relationship. Player 2 2P! America is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "another color". His appearance is based off of that of his 2P Nyotalia and his personality has not yet been officially set. His human names used for him are Allen, Alfred "Al" Jones, Alex, and sometimes Jason. 'Appearance' His physical build is similar to his counterparts. 2P! America has brownish red hair, tan skin and maroon eyes. In several depictions, he is seen missing one of his top left molars. His clothing consists of a leather Bomber Jacket decorated with a red star on the front, a white shirt underneath it, denim pants, and red/white shoes. In place of his counterpart's regular glasses, 2P! America occasionally wears sunglasses, either on his nose or on his head. Other times, he does not wear any eye wear. He loves carrying around his nail filled baseball bat, which is used more for fighting then actual baseball, to make himself appear scary and threatening. 'Personality' 2P! America has a far more delinquent attitude than his 1P! counterpart. He is short to anger, prone to sarcasm, and carries a far more arrogant demeanor than his counterpart. He tends to be blunt and rude, much like his counterpart, but leans towards being moody. He will hit on just about anyone, girl or boy. He is very flirty and loves to make sexual gestures towards others, and is considered 'sexually active'. He always wants people's attention and will go to strange lengths to get it. He doesn't give up on a person until he gets what he wants, and often has a big smirk on his face. Much like his 1P!, he has a big ego. He also seems to like to dress up in mini skirts at times, or just run around naked. He doesn't care what people think of him, but his 'hot headedness' will usually get him into trouble. He doesn't like to appear as a gentleman, or proper in any matter, and hates making his hair look nice or wearing proper suits. He has a love for self-reliance and independence, and can't stand someone relying on him. He has a tendency to call ladies "dollface" along with nicknaming other people, as he nicknamed his 1P 'Porkchop'. He is also said to have a New York accent. He enjoys showing off to everyone, and loves to get into fights with people. His baseball bat comes in handy when things get ugly. He can almost be described as 'all brawn and no brains', because he doesn't think much of what he does before he does it. 'Interests' He loves baseball and street fighting, particually if the fights are with his brother. He favors helping animals, and despise eating anything with meat or animal by-products, thus is a pure Vegan. He also doesn't eat sweets or anything unhealthy like his 1P does. He has an interest in people that are a little on the heavier side, particularly his 1P who he calls 'Porkchop'. He often mocks his 1P for being 'chubby', which he enjoys. His 1P... not so much. He loves calling his 1P!Nyo! 'Sugar Tits' because of her large breasts hanging out of her shirt. He generally seems to love to touch people 'awkwardly' (ie. sexually). Several of his interpretations depict him as being a bit of a sadist, particularly in a sexual way. 'Common 2P! Traits' It is common for 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. 2P! America favors beating people to death with his bat. In other stories, this can extend from using chains to his fists. Several interpretations tell of him getting off on fighting brutually, giving at times but more often then not he's recieveing. Gallery